Tere Liye Kuch Bhi Kar Jayenge
by Vanshika10
Summary: A strong bond between the two soulmates which crossed even the limits of nature.!. to know more peep in and find out urself
1. Chapter 1

_**Tere Liye Kuch Bhi Kar Jayenge**_

 _ **a/n: Hello guys I am new here and this is my first fanfiction and guess what, totally duo based. Please forgive my errors and mistakes and yeah suggestions are heartily welcomed. Here goes my story…..**_

 _It was summer time and the pleasant fragrance in the surroundings were just admirable. There was a fresh smell of liveliness that lit up the environment of the beach. The waves retreated back and forth in rhythm and its sound gave a fresh feel._

 _A man sat there digging his hands in the sand and busy in his own world. The voices around did not affect him and his thoughts continued, until darkness engulfed the surroundings. He looked up towards the waves and smiled sadly ."_ _ **Main hoon na yaar toh kya farak padta hai ki beach khali ho gaya hai"."Do(two) log akele thodi na hote hai".**_ _He looked at the sand with a teary gaze and murmured._

Man : chod diya na akela mujhe Ab toh yeh beach khali lagta hai na. Kyu sun rahe ho na tum(looks up with a teary gaze) sun rahe ho na?

 _But there was only silence to answer him, just silence all around._

Man: Das saal ho gaye yaar aaj das saal tumhe gaye huye par ek baar bhi tumne mujhe apne pass nahi bulaya, kyu? Batao kab tak aise khamosh rahoge, bolo na. (with a sad smile) aur main tumhare pass khud aa bhi nahi sakta akhir yahi toh chahte the tum ki main(stressing) jiyun aur khush rahu (little louder) toh dekho mujhe aaj kitna khush hun main…main _.._

 _And he fell on his knees and broke down into tears.._

 _Meanwhile in a bungalow on the outskirts of city_

Man : Aaj main bohot kush hun _Sumitra_ aaj humara beta pure das saal ka ho gaya hai. Das saal kab aur kaise beet gaye pata hi nahi chala

Sumitra : Aap sahi keh rahe hai _Ravi_ main bhi bohot khush hun par who toh../

 _And she was cut off by a stern voice_

Boy: Yeh kya tamasha laga kar rakha hai aap dono ne , kitni baar main keh chukka hun apse par nahi (little angry) aap dono ko samajh mein aye tab na, yeh …yeh sab(he kicks the cake ) yeh sab karne se mera dukh kam ho jayega. Nahiii kabhi nahi(he hits the glasses and they shatter on the floor) _and he leaves the room_

 _Both look at each other and take a sigh…_

 _ **[Flashback:10 years before]**_

 _The sun peeped through the slit between the curtains and disturbed his sweet sleep. He turned his face to the other side but no use ._

Man (murmured in sleep):Abhi..Abhi yaar yeh curtain band karo na , yeh suraj bhi na sone nahi deta( irritating) Boss suno na yaar..

 _Abhijeet came running from the kitchen and moved towards him_

Abhijeet : Daya ke bache main ab nashta banau ya tera yeh parda theek karta rahu( after setting the curtain) kabhi khud bhi hil jaya kar ,sota rehta hai bas.

 _He was about to move out when_

Daya (sleepy tone): Boss ab itni si baat ke liye main khud uthu,(opening his eyes) kuch acha nahi lagta .

Abhijeet (mocking) : Acha beta ab tera sharir itna bhari ho gaya hai ke tum parde band karne tak ke kabil nahi rahe

 _Daya gets up irritated_

 _Daya (irritated):Theek hai tumhe itnni hi pareshani hoti hai na mujhse toh theek hai, jab main tumhe chod ke chala jaunga na toh yaad karoge mujhe_

 _Hearing this Abhijeet's face fell_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Daya kya bol raha hai.._

 _Daya(realizing what he just said): Woh.. woh sorry Abhi (looks towards him and gets up)_

Galti se bol diya woh need mein than a ..i.s is liye

 _He got no response and looked towards his brother's eyes which were full of anger and tears. He said nothing just moved towards him and hugged him tightly._

Abhijeet (separating from hug): Dobara aisa kabhi bola na toh..toh(in pain) main tujhe chor ke chala jaunga (tears flowed through his eyes)

Daya (trying to change the environment): Boss na hi tum mujhe chod kar kabhi jaoge aur na main kahi ja raha hun samjhe tum (smiled) itni jaldi picha nahi chura sakte mujhse (winks).

Abhijeet smiled in a teary gaze and moved towards the kitchen while wiping his tears

Daya (nodding his head in amazement):Waise toh Abhijeet itna strong hai par mujhe lekar pata nahi kya ho jata hai isse

 _He moved towards washroom to freshen up and after finishing their breakfast they moved towards the bureau. There was full silence inside the car and different thoughts were bubbling in their mind. Without disturbing each other's thought they reached bureau_

 _ **9:00AM CID BUREAU**_

 _They both entered the bureau and wished everyone good morning_

All: Good Morning sir

 _While both of them got busy in the work when ACP enters the bureau along with DCP and DIG looking stressed and directly made their way toward his cabin_

 _All were shocked seeing DCP and DIG all of a sudden but no one had the guts to question them not even Daya and Abhijeet_

Daya (murmuring): Boss yeh DCP toh yahi kabhi bhi tapak jata hai par DIG sir HQ chod kar bureau mein kya kar rahe hai ?

Abhijeet (serious): Kuch bohot bada hai yaar nahi toh sir zyadatar ate nahi hai yaha (looking towards the cabin) aur dekh teeno bohot pareshaan lag rahe hai

 _Meanwhile they heard the discussion gaining heat and no sooner than it turned into an argument but still their discussion was not audible clearly outside, but a hard bang on the table by no other than ACP distracted everyone and forced them to accommodate outside the cabin. After a few min DIG and DCP came out of the cabin with ACP following them._

DCP (tensed) : p..par sir aise kaise app../

 _And he was cut off by DIG_

DIG (sternly) : Chitrole maine sirf itna kaha ki main (stressing) sochunga samjhe tum

 _Saying this he left hurriedly from bureau and DCP after shooting an angry glance to ACP followed him and exit the bureau. ACP moved toward his cabin in tension and sat with a thud on the chair._

 _Soon he noticed two pairs of worried eyes gazing at him ,their eyes only told him that they were worried for him and he could anytime share his all tensions with them , anytime._

ACP (sighing): pareshaan mat ho tum dono sab theek hai (looking up) tumhe batane ke liye kuch nahi hai mere pass..(low tone) iss wakt

 _Saying this he shifted his gaze downwards. They both silently looked towards each other and then towards their fatherly figure and left the cabin with a sigh._

 _Later a case was reported and all got engrossed in their work, they did not discuss this matter with him again and after finishing the case in the evening left for their respective homes_

 _ **DUO'S house 10:00pm**_

Daya (handing him the cup): Boss yaar sir kuch toh chupa rahe hai par samajh nahi aa raha kya

Abhijeet (tensed): Pata nahi mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki joh woh iss baar humse chupa rahe hai woh kuch bohot bada hai..(in low tone) shayad kuch khatarnak

Daya (gazing at him): Tumhe nahi lagta boss ki tum kuch zyada hi soch rahe ho

Abhijeet (sighing) :Ho sakta hai tum sahi keh rahe ho shayad yeh sab mera weham hi hai.. pata nahi aisa laga mujhe bas pata nahi kyun

 _Daya placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded him assuring and both left the terrace and moved towards their respective rooms , unaware of the twist that their fate had decided for them_

 _ **a/n: Hope you liked this chapter. And guys please review to support me to continue writing.**_

 _ **next time I will try to write a longer chapter.**_

 _ **Take care**_

 __ _ **Vanshika ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Guys a very big Thanks to all who reviewed and supported me. I"ll try to be regular with the updates and again sorry for any mistake. Here goes the story…**

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **PRESENT**_

 _The man still sat there in the sand which was turning cold, as the night was darkening and suddenly notices the time_

Man (sighs) : Dekho ek kab baj gaye pata hi nahi chala (smiles sadly) tumhari yaadien hi itni hai mere pass ki puri zindagi bhi kam hai unhe yaad karne ke liye

 _Saying this the man gets up and stretches himself. Then putting his hands in his pockets he starts to move along the sea shore bare feet, feeling the sooth of the waves touching his feet._

Man: Ab ghar janne ka man hi nahi karta yaar (teary tone) tum ne jabse mera saath choda hai na woh ghar ab ghar nahi raha sirf ek makaan ban gaya hai jaha jana meri khushi nahi (sighs) balki meri majboori hai. Aur fir tum ne hi toh kaha tha na (stressing sadly) ki jindagi kisi ke liye nahi rukti fir chahe woh tum ho ya fir main

 _Just then a broken glass piece pierces his toe and soon blood starts oozing out. He lifts his toe and takes it out rashly and throws it to a side and continue its walk_

Man (lost) : fikar mat kar yaar, jo dard das saal se is dil ne saha hai na uss ke samne yeh kuch bhi nahi (smiles through tears) par main yeh bhi janta hun ki mera har dard tujhe takleef deta hai isiliye main isse bandage kara lunga

 _Saying this he starts to move away from the shore and soon reach towards his car. Just then something falls from his pocket. He picks it up and examine it keenly: a shiny golden piece of metal. Gripping it tightly in his hand he sits inside the car._

Man(looking at the thing) : tum to mujhe chod ke chale gaye (in pain) aur ise chod gaye mera dukh badane ke liye

 _Saying this he rashly puts the thing in the dashboard and resting his head on the seat closes his eyes. After sometime he takes a deep breath and takes the thing out and places it back in his pocket without giving it a glance. Composing himself, he moves away from there in full speed._

 _ **Outskirts of the city**_

 _The boy sat there looking at the view outside the window. As the breeze touched his face he automatically closed his eyes, feeling a similar sooth in the cool breeze. But his moment was disturbed by an unexpected knock at the door._

Boy(coldly): khula hai

 _Ravi enters inside the room and looks towards his son who did not even turn around at him_

Ravi (caring): Dekho beta kitni raat ho gayi hai ab so jao aur kuch kha bhi lo, tumne kuch bhi nahi khaya kal se (sad) tum jante ho tumhari maa/

 _But he was cut off by the boy_

Boy (coldly) : nahi hai woh meri maa samjhe app

 _Ravi sighed and sadly looked at his boy who was busy looking outside_

Ravi (in pain): Akhir chahte kya ho tum humse bolo kya gunah kiya hai humne jis ki tum hame itni badi saza de rahe ho, bolo chup kyu ho (in tears) beta ham tumhare maa baap hai tumhara bhala chahte hai aur hamare alawa koi aur nahi hai jo tumhara aise khaayal rakh sakta hai/

 _The boy angrily turned to face Ravi_

Boy (angrily) : Nahi manta main aap ko apna baap aur na hi unhe apni maa samjhe app (more angrily) aur agar aap mera bhala chahte na toh mujhe yaha iss terah kaid karke nahi rakhte(in pain) dam ghuta hai yaha mera…. suna apne dam ghuta hai yaha, aur rahi baat mera khayal rakhne ki toh (dreamy tone) woh..woh hai mera khayaal rakhne ke liye m..meri parawah karne ke liye

Ravi (instantly): kon?

 _The boy looked at him who was giving him a questioning glance. He started gazing at the floor not knowing what to answer_

Boy(low tone): pata nahi

 _Saying this he turned towards the window with his back facing Ravi_

Ravi (looking keenly at him): Jab pata nahi hai ki woh kaun hai toh itne yaakin se kaise keh sakte ho

 _But he got no answer from the other side. He took a deep sigh and moved towards the door to leave, dropping the conversation as he knew that he had no answer to this. He moved outside closing the door behind him. As he moved out he saw Sumitra standing there in tears. He just moved forward and hugged her tightly and she bursted out crying. He weaved his hand in her hair to console her and closed his eyes in pain._

 _[_ _ **Flashback 10 Years ago]**_

 _ **DUO'S HOUSE 7:30AM**_

 _Next morning rose with a new turn in their lives which could change their destiny forever_

Abhijeet (frustrated): Daya yaar uth bhi ja yaar

 _He shouted from the kitchen as he was preparing the breakfast but got no response. He turned off the stove and climbed up the stairs. As he entered his room, he found it empty. He scanned the room properly and then looked inside the washroom but no one was there._

Abhijeet (worried): Yeh kaha chala gaya itni subah subah hmm kahi guest room mein toh nahi chala gaya

 _As he was about to move towards the door his eyes caught the glance of something. He bent down on his knees and saw his soul, his brother sleeping under the bed with a sweet smile. An unintentional smile crept on his face._

Abhijeet (slapping his head): hey bhagwan kya karu main iss ka itna bada ho gaya hai (proud) sr inspector hai cid mein par adatein saari bachon wali hai iski, pagal kahi ka

 _Saying this he shook him a little_

Abhijeet (jerking him) _:_ Daya ke bache yeh konsi nai jagah dhund li tune sone ki ,uth ja jaldi (jerked him again)

Daya( opening his eyes): Good morning boss

Abhijeet : good morning ke bache pehle bahar toh nikal

 _Daya looked around and found himself under the bed, he thought something and bit his tongue. And with the help of Abhijeet came out, dusting off his clothes._

Abhijeet (giving him a glance) : Daya tu waha kya kar raha tha

Daya(sweetly): Boss so raha tha

 _Abhijeet hid his smile which was about to come on his lips due to his brother's sweet comment. Instead he shot him a fake angry glance_

Daya( innocently): Woh na muje bohot need aa rahi thi( making a face) par main janta tha ki abhi tum mujhe jagane ke liye aa jaoge isiliye main waha so gaya taki mujhe thoda aur time mil jaye sone ke liye(in hurry) jab tak tum mujhe dhoondte tab tak thoda aur so jata main

 _Saying this he closed his eyes and backed his face. He expected a slap from him but when he opened eye to look at him he found a smiling face looking at him. Abhijeet patted his cheek with love and affection and left the room smiling. Seeing smile on his buddy's face, a smile appeared on his lips and he left to freshen up._

 _ **CID BUREAU 9:00AM**_

 _ACP entered the bureau with fast steps , tension was clearly reflecting on his face_

All:Good Morning sir

 _ACP nodded at them_

ACP: Abhijeet aur Daya nahi aye abhi tak?

Freddy: Nahi sir abhi tak toh nahi aye

ACP(in tension):Theek hai jab woh aye toh bhej dena mere cabin mein

Freddy: ok sir

 _ACP moved towards his cabin and closed the glass door carelessly_

Freddy: Sachin tumhe nahi lagta ACP sir bohot pareshaan hai aaj

Sachin: Ha Freddy mujhe kal se lag raha hai ke who bohot pareshaan hai

Nikhil: Sir who kal DCP sir aur DIG sir aye the shayad koi uss se related baat ho

Freddy : Ho sakta hai (looking at the door) ab Jab Abhijeet aur Daya sir ayenge toh hi pata chalega kuch

 _Just then Abhijeet and Daya enter the bureau_

All:Good morning sir

Duo: Good morning

 _Daya noticed tension on Freddy's face_

Daya (gazing at him): Kya hua Freddy kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho

Freddy(worried): Sir woh ACP sahab aaj bohot pareshaan lag rahe hai pata nahi kya baat hai

 _He pointed towards ACP's cabin who was sitting there with his hands holding his head_

Nikhil: Aur sir unhone kaha tha ki aap dono jab aye toh apko unke cabin mein bhej dein

Abhijeet(scrunching his eyebrows):hmm mujhe bhi kal se hi kuch garbar lag rahi hai, khair chal Daya dekhte hai akhir chakkar kya hai

 _And they both move towards the cabin and knock the glass door which brings back ACP out of his trance_

ACP (looking up): Aa jao ander tum dono ka hi intezaar kar raha tha main

 _Duo very well noticed the tension which was pouring out of ACP's eyes but waited for him to speak. But at the moment ACP's mobile buzzed and seeing the caller ID he moved out of the bureau to receive the call, leaving everyone confused._

 _ **OUTSIDE BUREAU**_

ACP(tensed): Ji sir kahiye kya faisla liya apne

DIG(sighing): Dekho Pradyuman mujhe galat mat samajhna par/

 _But he was cut off by ACP_

ACP(rashly): Dekhiye sir main pehle hi bohot pareshaan hun sir please paheliyan mat bhoojaiyeh aur sidhe se apna (low tone) de..decision bataiye

DIG: Pradyuman woh..woh main woh (composing himself) main Chittrole ki baat se sehmat hun

ACP(closed his eyes): sir(low tone) theek ..hai s..sir

DIG(taking a deep sigh): Par maine ismein kuch changes kiye hai

ACP(shocked):Kya sir ab kuch aur bhi bacha hai iss sab ke baad

DIG(low tone): Woh hame ab do ki jagah ek hi officer chahiye (in low tone) toh tumhe dono ko bhejne ki jarurat nahi hai

 _ACP felt that something crushing inside him. His pain and the guilt within had now doubled because he would be now held guilty for destroying the relationship of the two soulmates._

 _DIG: Hello …hello tum sun rahe ho na Pradyuman..hello_

 _But he did not get any answer and cut the call taking a deep sigh_

 _Here ACP entered the bureau. The words of DIG were still revolving around his mind. Every moment of their friendship was flashing in front of his eyes which in turn was deeply crushing him inside. It was very true that they had completed many dangerous, life threatening missions but the fact that they were always together, always standing beside each other kept them strong and ALIVE._

ACP(thinking): Yeh kis mukam par laa kar khada kar diya hai jindagi ne mujhe(sighs) yeh faisla main kaise le sakta hun kaise(in pain) inhe alag karne ki soch se bhi dar lagta hai ,yeh..yeh nahi ji sakte ek doosre ke bina yeh jante hue bhi (closes his eyes tightly) kaise keh doon in mein se kisi ek se ki chod de apni parchai, chod de usse jo tere jine ki wajah hai, tera sab kuch hai, jis..jiske bina tera koi astitva hi nahi kaise kahu main

 _And a silent tear trickles down his eye_

Duo(worried): kya hua sir?

 _ACP opens his eyes and look at them in pain_.

Abhijeet(tensed): Sir kuch pareshaani hai kya bataiye na(looking at Daya) HUM hain na sir

 _ACP's emotions were getting out of control after hearing that ''HUM" from his mouth. He too never wanted that this "HUM" would ever change to "MAIN". He wanted to tell them these chain of circumstances which were intolerable to keep within._

 _ACP(controlling):m.. ..t..tum s..e b..aat karni hai_

 _Abhijeet(worried): kahiye na sir hum kabse usi ka intezaar kar rahe hai_

 _Just then Abhijeet's mobile rang and after attending it he cut the call_

 _Abhijeet: Sir Lonavala mein ek khoon ho gaya hai_

 _ACP(relieved): Theek hai jao… jal..di jao_

 _Daya: Par sir app kuch keh/_

 _He was cut off by ACP_

 _ACP :Daya main bad mein karta hun na jao abhi tum_

 _Abhijeet and Daya look towards each other, nod in union and after throwing a look at ACP they leave the bureau along with the team members, unknown of the upcoming danger_

 _Here ACP take a sigh of relief and moves towards his cabin_

 _The team gets busy with the case and ACP does not get a further chance to discuss the same. After long hectic chase for the murderer they finally catch him._

 _ **QUALIS 4:30PM**_

Freddy: Sir aap dono ki kuch baat hui ACP sahab se? aaj bohot zyada pareshaan lag rahe the

Daya : Han Freddy pucha toh tha par unho ne kuch theek se bataya nahi(to Abhijeet) boss mujhe lagta hai tum sahi keh rahe the kuch na kuch garbar jarur hai (confident) kuch bohot badi

Abhijeet : Maine to pehle hi kaha tha ki ACP sir jarur koi aisi baat chupa rahe hai jo bohot serious aur shayad (sensing something bad) khatrnak hai

 _Just then Abhijeet's mobile rang_

Abhijeet(deliberately) : Haan Pakya bol kya pata chala

Pakya : Sahab woh jo smuggling hone wali hai na uska pata chal gaya hai

Abhijeet(sternly) : khabar pakki hai na

Pakya : Kya sahab hamare saath itne saalon se kaam kar rahe ho par yeh puchne ki apki aadat jati nahi hai

Abhijeet(embarrassed ): Are yaar woh bas aise hi puch raha tha (confidently) janta hun tu galat khabar deta nahi kabhi (returning to the topic) acha kaha hone wali hai yeh deal?

 _And he give him the address_

Abhijeet : Aur sun inaam due hai tera samjha

Pakya(happy): Jee sahab theek hai

Abhijeet : Chal rakta hun fir

 _With that he cuts the call and informs everyone and they move towards the same address_

 _ **DARK GODOWN 6:30PM**_

Daya (irritating) : Boss ek ghanata ho gaya hai in tyres ke peche baithe baithe kab ayenge woh log( seriously) kahi khabar galat to nahi

Abhijeet(cutting him in irritation): Nahi Daya us ki khabar galat nahi hoti

 _Just then two black car enters the scene and armed people get down of it_

Abhijeet(grinning): Deha maine kya kaha tha

Daya (rolling his eye): Theek hai

Freddy : Sir das pandrah log hi hai ham charon sambhal lenge

Abhijeet( looking at them keenly):Ha Freddy tum Daya ke sath left ki taraf jao aur main aur Sachin right dekhte hai (getting up) open firing se kaam chal jayega aaj

 _And they moved as directed and no sooner than gun shots could be heard from both the sides_

Goon1 (angrily) : Yeh CID wale pata nahi kaha se tapak jate hai har jagah(firing a shot)

Goon 2: Tu unhe chod aur yeh le (throwing a bag towards him) maal lekar ja aur de diyo Boss ko

 _Goon 1 nodded assuringly and moved from there after getting cover fire from Goon 1, but unfortunately was caught by Abhijeet_

Abhijeet (holding him by collar): Are… are kaha ja rahe hai janab zara yeh bag toh dete jaiyeh

 _And he snatches the bag from him and gives him a tight slap which brings the goon down on the ground. Just then Goon 2 seeing Goon 1 in danger fires a bullet which hits Abhijeet's back and blood starts oozing out of it. He turns back and shoots Goon 1 and in no time Goon 1 is dead. Seeking the opportunity Goon 2 gets up and get hold of a gun which lay beside him and a gunshot takes place. Again the bullet penetrates Abhijeet's back but this time he could not crossfire and lands directly on the ground with a thud. Goon 2 takes the opportunity and runs away with the bag._

Abhijeet(in pain): Daaaayyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Here Daya who was fighting on the other side of godown, hearing that painful voice pushes the goon hardly and run towards the other side. After looking around he locates his buddy lying there in a pool of blood. After coming out of shock he moves towards him and keeping his head in his lap pats his cheek_

Daya (patting his cheeks) :Abhijeet…Abhi yaar utho na kya hua

 _Just then he notices two bullet marks on his buddy's back, through which blood was oozing profusely and wasting no time lifts up his brother and starts moving towards the car. He lays him on the passenger seat and after informing Sachin and Freddy who had already taken over the command rushed from there towards the hospital._

 _ **a/n: There comes the end of this chapter but the suspense still continues. So keep reading and yeah don't forget to drop a review**_

 _ **Take Care**_

 _ **Vanshika~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thank you all who reviewed and supported me and sorry thoda late hogaya. But I am really disappointed with very less reviews. So please guys after reading do drop a review, for it only take a few seconds of your precious time.**

 **And {GD}:Y** _ **eah I totally understand you are really confused on the story based on rebirth as its really a confusing plot and very unnatural. So there will surely be some loopholes because the phenomenon is still unknown and unreal too. But I think you did not get the thing right. Firstly, if I am showing a leap of 10 years then all the characters will be 10 years older and here I am not trying to compete the 2 lead characters but here I am just trying to show their immense friendship which even crossed the boundaries of nature. Hope you will have your doubts cleared till the story ends. But still if you think there is some mistake that I am making in my story or the plot please do tell me, as this is my first story and you surely have more experience than I have…**_

 _ **And guys if you have any confusion regarding any part you can ask me any time as I am showing the present time and the ten year flashback together so it might turn out to be little confusing. And suggestions are always welcomed**_

 **So here goes the next chapter…..**

 _ **PRESENT**_

 _The car came to a halt and he got down sighing. He walked towards his house which was no longer colorful as it used to be, before ten years. It seemed that these ten years had snatched away the soul of the house and that of the owner too._

 _As he opened the door his eyes fell on the smiling picture of them which he had intentionally put up there. A sad smile curved on his lips. He moved towards the washroom to freshen up and then got busy with his dinner. And after clearing the stuff moved towards the terrace. He stood there closing his eyes, feeling the cool breeze that gave him sooth._

Man(lost): Tum jante ho, aaj ka din main kabhi nahi bhool sakta yaar (the day his soulmate left him). Yeh din har saal mere zakhamon ko fir se taza kar deta hai… fir wahi dard mehsos kara deta hai jisse main das saal se bhaagne ki koshish kar raha hun … Par yaar ek baat main ab samajh chukka hun ki iss dard ko main bhale he kam kar sakta hun par yeh dard ab meri maut ke saath hi khatam hoga ( changing his tone) maut..maut kitna acha lagta hai na sunne mein , ek ajeeb sa sukoon milta hai isse ,nahi ?(smiling sadly) par yeh sukoon hamare naseeb mein kaha isse toh tumhari kasam ne hamse door kar rakha hai (teary) tumhe kya pata ki woh jindagi kya hoti hai jiska har ek pal(choking)… har ek pal (stressing) BOJH lagne lagta hai bojh samjhe tum. Aisi jindagi jeene ke liye akela chod gaye tum mujhe .. bikul akela.

 _And he closed his eyes as silent tears trailed down his eyes. Indeed, his buddy had left him alone to fight with these trail of circumstances but was his decision right or wrong, that was still a big question._

Man (crying): Tum hamesha apni marzi chalate the na, aur dekho ab jab tum mere saath nahi ho mere ..mere paas nahi ho tab bhi (little louder) tab bhi meri zindagi (stressing) tumhari shaarton pe chal rahi, tumhari un kasmon par chal rahi hai (controlling himself) par kya fayeda aise zindagi ka jisme na tum ho naahi tumhara saath, kya fayeda aisi zindagi ka jo sirf mera sharir jee raha hai kyunki meri aatma toh tumhare saath hi chali gayi …chali gayi tumhare saath

 _With that he bursted into a hard cry with his hands covering his face._

 _Although he had managed himself well in the last ten years but this day brought him unbearable pain which not only pierced his heart but also reminded him again and again that his buddy was no longer standing beside him._

 _Meanwhile …._

 _ **OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY**_

 _He was still standing near the window looking at the darkness outside as if finding some answers which were still unknown. Just then a tear trailed down his eye and he wiped it confusingly._

Boy (confusingly): Yeh kya ho raha hai akhir ro kyu raha hun main (more confused) koi zakhm , koi chot nahi hai mere sharir par fir yeh asun kyun (collecting something) kahi un logon ke liye toh… nahi ..nahi jab unhe main apna manta hi nahi toh akhir yeh asun kyu bahenge unke liye (lost) aisa lag raha hai koi apna, koi bohot kareebi takleef mein hai bohot dard mein hai woh (coming back) par kaun ? kaun hai jo ujhe apnepan ka ek alag sa ehsaas dilata hai kaun

 _With these thoughts he shook his head in frustration._

Boy (frustrated): Pata nahi yeh kya ho jata hai mujhe bar bar

 _And with same mood moved out of his room but stopped midway in the stairs looking at the scene in front of him. The hall which looked adorable a few hours ago was now totally messed. The smashed cake lay there on the ground along with the tattered pieces of glass but the banner was perfectly in its right position stating "_ _ **Happy Birthday my boy".**_

Boy (sarcastically): Happy birthday (stressing) my boy

 _Saying this he got down the stairs and made his way towards the main door when , he heard some noises coming from the end of the hallway. He moved back, towards the end of the hallway following the noise and finally reached where the sound was coming from. There he saw that a dim light was emerging out from the room at the end, he secretly glanced inside and saw his "so called" parents discussing something. They both had tears in their eyes and their facial expressions clearly reflected the pain in their hearts. The boy heaved a deep sigh and attached his back to the wall beside the door. He knew that the reason behind their tears was he himself but he too was helpless against the situation that life had planned for him. He left from there in pain and frustration without giving a last glance to them._

 **[FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO]**

 _ **CITY HOSPITAL MUMBAI**_

 _Daya was sitting on the bench outside the operation theatre, glancing again and again at the red colored light above the door. His heart was pounding very fast and his anxiety was increasing with every passing minute, when someone softly pressed his shoulder. He looked up and found his fatherly figure standing there._

Daya (tensed) :Sir do goliyan lagi hai usse… bohot…bohot khoon beh raha tha

ACP (consoling) : Kuch nahi hoga usse Daya…. kuch nahi hoga

 _Just then the door of operation theater opened and doctor came out_

Daya(pouncing on him):Doctor Abhi woh … woh theek toh hai na

ACP : Shant ho jao Daya unhe bolne ka moka toh do (to Doctor) kya hua doctor Abhijeet theek toh hai na

Doctor: Dekhiye ACP sahab hamne goliyan toh nikal di hai aur unke response se bhi lag raha hai ki woh kafi had tak theek hai par/

 _And he was cut off by Daya in anger_

Daya(angry): Kya par doctor ha kya par bol (rashly) agar usse kuch bhi hua naa toh chodunda nahi tujhe samjha (pointing finger towards him) soch samajh kar bolna jo bhi bolega

 _ACP was silently looking at him not knowing how to handle his anger because the only person who could handle him was laying inside. He shifted his gaze towards the scared doctor helplessly who was hesitating in telling them anything further. After shooting an angry glance to Daya he assured the doctor with_

ACP (assuring him) : Aap bataiye doctor sahab (gazing at Daya) yaha koi apko kuch nahi kahega

Doctor (frightened) : S..sir main toh bas yahi kehna chahta tha ki apke officer ko goli spinal cord ke pass lagi hai

Daya (coldly): Toh

 _ACP Shot him an angry glance and he started looking downwards_

Doctor (gulping):Woh …woh main bas itna keh raha hun ki abhi tak aisa kuch khas damage observe nahi ho raha hai par unke hosh mein ane par ho sakta hai (stressing) ho sakta hai koi damage nikal aye matlab unke reflexive actions par shayad kuch asar ho

ACP : jee Doctor, waise Abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aye ga doctor

Doctor : Bas do teen ghante mein aa jayega aur hosh ane ke baad ham ek aur baar unka checkup karenge (gazing at Daya) umeed toh hai ki aisa koi damage nahi hua hoga

 _Saying this he left hurriedly after getting an angry glance from Daya. ACP noticed it very well but kept silent._

ACP: Daya tum yahi Abhijeet ke paas ruko main zara bureau mein kuch kaam khatam karke ata hun (softly) jab usse hosh ajaye toh inform kardena mujhe hmm

 _Daya nodded silently and ACP patted his shoulder and started to move from there, just then the doctor came back_

Doctor ( a bit tensed ): S..sir aap jaa rahe hai

 _While saying this he intentionally looked at Daya who was standing behind ACP in the same frustrated mood. ACP very well understood his signal and had a hard time suppressing his giggles but composed himself and without turning back looked at Daya and spoke_

ACP : Ha woh mujhe kuch important kaam aa gaya hai par yaha par humara (stressing) officer hai

 _And just moved away smiling leaving Daya embarrassed. The doctor looked confusing towards him and then he too left the place still trying to calculate the same. Daya also settled down on the bench after heaving a deep sigh and closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall._

 _ **CID BUREAU MUMBAI**_

 _ACP entered the bureau with full rage_

ACP( rashly): Ha Freddy kuch bataya usne

Freddy (scared): N..nahi sir woh Ragahav toh kuch bol hi nahi raha hai

ACP(getting angry): Kya kar rahe ho tum sab tab se ( shooting them fiery glance) ek aadmi se sach nahi ugalwaya jata tumse

Sachin( trying to defend): Sir hamne bohot koshish ki par woh kuch bolne ke liye tayar hi nahi hai (deep voice) bohot chalak hai woh usse pata hai ki sirf woh hi uss din bach gaya tha aur toh aur woh uss smuggling deal ka ek lota eyewitness hai isiliye faida utha raha hai uss baat ka

ACP (harshly banged the table): Excuses(angrily) excuses nahi chahiye mujhe samjhe tum (looking at the interrogation room) main khud jaunga usse sawal puchne aur usse jawab dene hi padenge (stressing) dene hi padenge

Purvi ( low tone): par sir aap ..

 _ACP without letting her complete her sentence he just rushed towards the interrogation room and after entering closed the door with a loud bang. Everyone outside looked helplessly at each other._

 _ **Inside The Interrogation Room**_

 _ACP entered the room in an angry mood and bursted on the criminal infront of him_

ACP (rashly): Toh batao Ragahav woh bag kaha hai aur kon kon shamil hai tumhare saath iss sab mein

 _Just then Raghav moved his gaze up and looked at ACP. ACP sensed something wrong in his expressions and a chill ran down his spine. All his anger flew away and an unknown fear gripped him, but he composed himself well._

Raghav (straight tone): Kya hua ACP sahab dar gaye (smiling) are par abhi toh humne kuch kiya hi nahi

ACP(composing himself) : Kya matlab hai tumhara

Ragav(devilish smile): Kya ACP sahab ab ine bhi bhole mat baniye aap ( coming closer) humme sab pata hai ki(stressing) aap ko pata chal gaya hai humare iradon ke baare mein ,par (resting his back on the chair) hamne bhi kachi goliyan nahi kheli hai sahab (serious) jante hain iss gang ko activate karne mein tees saal lage hamme kitni mehnat lagi maloom hai aapko ( naughtily) aur aap chahte hai ke main aapko aise hi sab bata doon (giving a dangerous look) thodi mehnat aap sab bhi kijiye (stressing) aur thoda khoon bhi bahaiye

 _Hearing this ACP's face got pale and his hands started to tremble. Raghav noticed that very well and grinned under his teeth_

Raghav ( devilish tone) : kya hua bas itne mein hi dar gaye jab yeh plan mukkamal hoga tab kya hoga tumhara tchh tchh aur(sarcastically) ACP sahab tumhari officers ki badi tareef sunti thi maine ki woh aise hain waise hai par tumhare honhar officers hamara ek sample tak nahi pakad paye ( coming closer) toh is desh ki tabahi kaise rokenge (grinning at him)

 _Small sweat drops started to flow through ACP's forehead and he immediately left the room ignoring the mad laugh of Raghav. As he came out he noticed all gazes fixed on him but without saying anything just left from there, leaving everyone behind confused. Here on the way he received Daya's call and left for the hospital._

 _ **CITY HOSPITAL MUMBAI**_

 _He walked through the entrance of the hospital towards the ICU but after thinking something changed his track and moved towards the doctor's cabin. He knocked the door and got seated inside._

ACP : Waise doctor sahab ab Abhijeet kaisa hai

Doctor (with a smile): ji ab woh bilkul theek hai, jaisa maine apko bataya tha ki kuch complications ho sakti thi par aisa kuch hua nahi aur ab woh jald he theek ho jayenge bas thoda rest karne dijiye unhe and rest all is fine

ACP(hesitsting): Mera ..ma..matlab laghbhag kitna time

Doctor: Jee laghbhag ek hafta par (suspiciously) yeh kyu pooch rahe hai aap?

ACP(changing the topic): Nahi bas woh aise hi (standing up) aap toh jante hi hai hamari duty kaise hai, zyada chuttian afford nahi kar sakte hum

Doctor(satisfied): Yeah yeah I understand

 _And after thanking him he left the cabin and made his way towards the ICU._

 _But as he was about to enter the ICU room he heard the laughing voices of duo. An unintentional smile crept on his face but it soon disappeared as a sudden thought hit his mind. And without even looking inside he left from there with a teary gaze. He moved out of the hospital in a fast pace and sat on the bench outside. After texting Daya something he got busy with his trail of thoughts._

 _ **Meanwhile in the ICU room**_

Abhijeet(frustrated): Yaar Daya tune toh kaha tha ACP sahab ane wale hai par abhi tak aye nahi ( looking keenly at him) pagal toh nahi bana raha tha hain

 _Daya was about to say something when his mobile buuzed._

Daya (showing him the mobile): Lo dekh lo bhaisahab aap ke sir keh rahe hain ki woh busy hai isiliye aa nahi payenge( showing fake hurt expressions) humpar toh vishwas hi nahi hai kisi ko bhi

 _Abhijeet giggled on his brother's cute comment but after getting a glance from Daya he immediately shut his mouth._

Abhijeet(trying to hide his smile): Yaar tujh pe hi toh vishwas hai mujhe(serious) ek tu hi toh hai mera apna

 _Daya sensed the atmosphere getting gloomy_

Daya(changing the topic): Ha ek main hi toh hun (naughtily) jo tumhara credit card ka balance gayab kar deta hun kyu(winks) waise boss ab jab tum theek ho jayoge toh shopping pe jarur le jana mujhe, tumhare liye kapde lene hai mujhe

Abhijeet(grinning): Nahi nahi sahab ko mere liye nahi (hitting his head lightly) apne liye kharidne hain kyu

Daya (in flow): Haan woh toh maine hi lene the (realizing) nahi matlab mujhe tumhare liye kapde lene the na ha tumhare liye lene the(sweet smile) kitna dhyaan rakhta hun na main tumhara

Abhijeet (nodding his head): Hey bhagwan thodi akal de de isse (grinning) bacha bada hi nahi ho raha(winks)

 _Daya was about to do counterattack just then the nurse entered_

Nurse: Ji mujhe inhe medicines deni hai aur aap( to abhijeet) ab so jayien zyada baithna aap ke liye theek nahi hai

 _Abhijeet tried to protest but after getting an angry glance from Daya shut his mouth and after taking the medicines laid down silently. After sometime he went into deep sleep and Daya too slept after securely locking his hand in his buddy's hand._

 _After almost one hour the mobile on the side table buzzed which disturbed his sleep. He opened his eyes in irritation but after looking at his brother who was sleeping peacefully, a smile crept on his face. He reached the mobile with his free hand and opened the text message. It read: "Abhijeet agar tum thoda better feel kar rahe ho toh kya mujhe hospital ke garden area mein mil sakte ho ek bohot important baat karni hai. Aur haan please Daya ko mat batana. I am waiting for you.."_

 _He looked at his brother and entangled his hand from his grip slowly, while taking care not to disturb his sleep. And after confirming his sleep moved out from there. He reached the garden in no time and saw ACP sir standing there with his back facing him. ACP heard his footsteps coming closer to him and silently closed his eyes. Before he could say something ACP started, with his back still facing him._

ACP(deep voice): Dekho Abhijeet main janta hun ki tum bohot hairan hoge ki maine tumhe aisi halat mein bulaya (tensed) par baat hi kuch aisi hai

 _He sensed something wrong in ACP sir's voice and was about to say something when ACP again started as_

ACP( taking a deep sigh): Abhijeet please kuch bolna mat beech mein (serious) maine bohot mushkil se himmat jutai hai tumse baat karne ke liye (composing himself) dekho baat aise hai ki ek high profile mission hai jiske liye maine tumhe chuna hai

 _He looked at him puzzled_

ACP(continuing in a deep voice): Main janta hun ki tum soch rahe hoge ki ek mission ke liye main itna kyu pareshaan hun, par Abhijeet yeh koi sadharan mission ya high profile case nahi hai nahi hai yeh… yeh hamare desh ki suraksha ka sawal hai jisme military bhi involved hai (tensed) isiliye main tum mein se sirf kisi ek ko hi yeh mission de sakta tha aur maine tumhe chuna ..tumhe is kabil mana(continuing) dekho mujhe galat mat samajhna ,Daya bhi ek bohot bahadur officer hai aur woh bhi iss mission ke liye perfect hai par mujhe aisa lagta hai ki iss mission ke liye emotionally strong hona bohot zaruri hai isiliye maine tumhe chuna par (choking) par is mission mein …mein matlab woh (teary) wa …wapis laut pana lag… lagbhag namunkin hai tum..tum samhaj rahe ho na main kya/

 _Saying this he turned his face towards him and received a thundershock. Sweat drops formed on his forehead and just one word escaped his mouth.._

ACP(scary whisper) : DAYA

 _ **a/n: Here comes the end of this chapter. The suspense will unfold soon.**_

 _ **Till then take care. And don't forget to drop a review.**_

 _ **Vanshika~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:Guys really thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I feel very happy that you are liking the concept and especially the story.**

 **And dear { GD }: Thanks for your reply and yes there is surely a huge difference between the ages of the two soulmates but their love and friendship would never change. The limitless friendship that they show, that can even outshine the true blood relations is shown in this story. And regarding ACP sir's discouraging comment, that is because of the mission that is really dangerous and complicated. And your other queries may get cleared after a few more chapters. But if you still find any loophole in the story please do correct me….**

 **Here goes the chapter..**

 _ **Present**_

 _The sun rose in a shade of crimson red, sweeping out all the darkness of that painful night. His eyes fluttered as the sun rays peeped in his eyes. He got up rubbing his eyes and after observing the surroundings, realized that he had slept on the terrace itself. After taking a deep sigh he moved down to freshen up._

 _After about an hour he was sitting on the couch with a newspaper. His eyes were fixed on a particular article which had their photograph on it along with a neat and bold heading. The paper looked very old and crumbled, but still it seemed that it was very precious for the person who held it in a tight grip._

 _After clearing his teary gaze he got up, kept the paper safely in the drawer and moved out after closing the door behind him._

 _ **CID BUREAU 8:30 AM**_

 _The environment of bureau was very serious and all were engrossed in doing their work._

Sachin (looking at the clock) : Lagta hai aaj sir late hogaye

Freddy(sadly): itne saalon mein sir kabhi late huen hain jo aaj honge (dreamy tone) un ke jane ke baad late kaha ate hain woh uss din se toh woh/

 _But he stopped in midway as ACP entered._

All : Good morning sir

ACP(scanning the bureau) : Good morning (to Freddy) woh aya nahi?

 _Just then they heard the screeching sound of quails and a sad smile curved their lips and all resumed their work in full action._

 _ **Outside The Bureau**_

 _He got down of the quails and moved towards the bureau with fast steps. He opened the door of bureau and was about to step ahead when his feet automatically stopped and his eyes got fixed on the wall in front of him. Freddy looked at him in pain and then followed his gaze towards the wall. On the wall hung a medium sized frame, that held the photograph of his best buddy. The face in the photograph was smiling but contrarily, all the others who looked at it felt immense pain in their hearts. The photograph was lined with a_ _ **'Mala'**_ _at the edges, that clearly showed that the person had already left this world._

 _Freddy could feel the pain in his eyes that was increasing with every passing second. He coughed intentionally, which successfully brought him back to the real world._

Man(coming back): woh..woh baarish thi toh fas gaya tha

 _Saying this he looked towards Freddy who was already looking him in pain. He instantly averted his gaze and moved towards his desk. All looked at each other with a deep sigh._

 _Meanwhile ACP came out of his cabin._

ACP(looking at everyone): Ek case aya hai (looking at the man) tum jana chahoge?

 _The man looked up at him and nodded silently. He got up slowly and without looking at anyone moved out and others followed him silently. ACP looked at the door from which he had just gone and the towards the photograph on the wall. He took a deep sigh and moved towards his cabin._

 _They were busy in the case, the whole afternoon and finally returned in the evening._

 _ **CID BUREAU 4:30 PM**_

 _All entered the bureau, dog tired. At the same moment ACP came out of his cabin._

ACP (tensed): Yeh kya hua?

 _While saying this he pointed to his right arm which was supported by a sling._

Freddy(sad): Sir woh khooni ko pakadte wakt sir ko goli lag gayi

ACP(worriedly): Kaise lag gayi goli (to him) dhyan rakhna chahiye tha na

 _Freddy was about to say something when he initiated as…_

Man (bluntly): Sir ab woh nahi hai na goli aur mere beech ane ke liye

 _Saying this he lifted his teary gaze and looked at ACP sir who was silently looking at him._

 _The environment of the bureau turned gloomy and everyone was trying to control their tears. Just then ACP sir cleared his throat.._

ACP (composing himself): Theek hai tum ghar jao aur rest karo (to others) chalo tum sab iss case ki report taiyar karo

 _He nodded silently and moved out of the bureau with the same blank look._

ACP (smiling sadly): Ab ghar toh nahi jayega yeh

 _ **SEA SHORE MUMBAI**_

 _He walked along the sea shore, feeling the sooth in the sweet wind that was flowing around. Blood stains were now visible on the sling, due to his careless hand movement. But he paid no heed to it. It seemed that he had no feelings left in him. Pain, happiness, sorrow… all were nothing for this person who had already experienced so much pain and hurt in last ten years: when he lost his only relationship, his brother._

 _He sat down on the sand, looking blankly at the waves. Just then he heard some voices from behind. He turned around and saw a small boy of nearly ten years struggling to free his hands from his father's grip. He could not see their faces but could hear something as…_

Boy : Chodo…chodo mujhe jane do (trying to free himself) mujhe uske pass jana hai

Ravi (angrily): Kiske paas jana hai tumhe yeh toh bata do pehle

Boy (averting his gaze): Pata nahi bas jane do (to him) waise bhi aapko kya farak padta hai main kahi bhi jau

Sumitra (caring): Farak padta hai beta ham tumhare maa baap hai

Boy(angrily) : Nahi koi nahi hai aap dono mere liye(almost shouting) samjhe app/

 _And his mouth got shut as he received a tight slap from his father. He jerked his hand from his grip and held his cheek in pain and anger. He looked at his father with a teary gaze and then without wasting a single second, moved towards the car and sat on the backseat in anger. Both the parents looked at each other through tears and then moved towards the car and in no time they drove off from there._

 _He looked shockingly at the place where they were just standing and turned around towards the sea with a painful smile._

Man(painful smile): Jiske pass rishte hai unhe unki kadr nahi hai (dreamy tone) sahi kehte hai log kisi bhi cheez ki ahmiyat tabhi pata chalti hai jab woh apse dur hojati hai

 _Saying this he hid his face in his arms and closed his eyes…_

 _ **{FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO}**_

ACP (shocked as hell) : Daya tum (angrily) tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

 _He looked at Daya who was looking at him with utter shock and pain._

Daya (coming out of shock) : Sir aa..aaap Abhijeet ko _.._

 _And his voice cracked and tears started to flow from his eyes._

ACP(ignoring his tears): Tum yaha kaise maine (stern) Abhijeet ko bulaya tha na

Daya(in tears): Aap aisa kaise kar sakte hai sir (in pain) mujhe bina bataye aap Abhi ko maut ke mooh mein dhakel rahe the

ACP (loud voice): Hosh mein ayo Daya main tumse kuch puch raha hun

Daya ( same tone) Acha hua sir jo woh message maine padha Abhijeet ne nahi (in tears) nahi toh pata nahi kya kho deta main (painful) kya kho deta

 _Saying this he burst out in hard cry._

 _ACP looked at him in pain. He too never wanted to do that but his duty compelled him to do so. Because his duty is and will always be, above all sentiments and relationships.._

ACP (composing himself): Baat ko samjho Daya iss case se poore bharat (India) ka bhavishya juda hai (scared) iss desh pe atankvadio ka khatra mandra raha hai (closing his eyes) main bhi majboor hun (low voice) majboor hun

Daya (wiping his tears): Theek hai sir(determined) agar hamare desh ka sawal hai toh main jaunga (stressing) iss mission pe

 _ACP got shocked and looked at him meaningfully._

Daya (playing his card): Aur waise bhi sir aapne hi toh kaha tha na ki yeh mission bohot secret hai (grinning) isiliye kisi ek ko hi iske baare mein bata sakte ho (meaningfully) aur ab mujhe pata chal chukka hai

ACP (frustrated) :Nahi Daya tumhe nahi bhej sakta main

Daya (loud tone): Kyu nahi sir (stressing) main kyu nahi? (angrily) jab aap Abhijeet ki jaan khatre mein daal sakte hai toh meri kyu nahi?

ACP (irritated): Baat ko samjho Daya tum nahi ja sakte

Daya (same tone) : sir aap baat ko samajh nahi rahe hai (eyeing him) apko kya lagta hai ki Abhijeet emotionally mujhse jyada strong hai ?

ACP(straight tone): Haan Daya is baat par mujhe poora yakeen hai

Daya (determined) :Theek kaha sir aapne(ACP looked at him confusingly) theek kaha aapne… hai Abhijeet emotionally strong (teary) par main nahin hoon sir (loud) nahi hai mujh mein itni himmat (crying) nahi hai itni himmat (choking) ki ..ki yeh jante hue bhi ki iss mission mein uski …uski jaa..jaan (looked at him in pain) nahi main usse nahi jane dunga iss mission pe (wiping his tears) balki main jaaunga iss mission pe

 _ACP was about to protest when suddenly he grabbed his hands firmly_

Daya( composing himself): Samajhne ki koshish kijiye sir ( in pain) Abhijeet ke bina main ek pal bhi nahi reh sakta (teary) uske bina jeene ke khayal tak se dar lagta hai sir (scared) bohot dar lagta hai (choking) par.. par sir woh bohot strong hai (teary smile) agar iss mission ke dauran meri jaan chali bhi jati hai toh bhi (stressing) toh bhi woh khud ko kisi tarah sambhal lega sir….sambhal lega (wiping his tears) mujhe poora bharosa hai uspar

ACP(teary) : Daya

 _Saying this he wrapped his arms around his younger son who was crying bitterly. Their tears too were very less at the moment, to depict the pain in their hearts._

 _Indeed, duty was very important for him but he also did not want his brother to go on this deadly mission._

ACP(parting from the hug): Theek hai Daya maan leta hun tumhari baat (serious) waise bhi ab tumhe sab pata chal chukka hai aur ab kisi aur ko batane ka risk nahi le sakta main

 _Daya nodded him in a teary smile and wiped off all his tears._

Daya (stern tone): Sir aap mujh par bharosa rakhiye apne desh ke liye mainapni jaan de dunga

ACP (patting his shoulder) : Aapne aap se bhi zyada bharosa hain mujhe tumpar (tensed) par Daya yeh mission bohot khatarnak hai …ek galti aur tumhari jaan…/

 _And he stopped and looked at Daya meaningfully and Daya nodded back assuringly_

Daya (serious): Par sir yeh mission akhir hai kya matlab uss smuggling se kya lena dena hai is mission ka

ACP (serious) : Actually Daya in dono cheezon ke peeche ek hi gang ka haat hai…tum nahi jante iss gang ko. Jab maine Cid nai nai join kari thi tab iss gang ke leader Raghuvindra ko pakda tha hamari team ne.. aab tees salon ke bad uske bete ne iss gang ko dobara activate kar diya hai aur iss bar inhe pakadna aasan nahi hoga…. bohot khatarnak log hai inki gang mein

Daya (same tone) : Par sir tees saal yeh log apne gang ko activate kar rahe the toh police ya fir kissi bhi crime branch ko inke baare mein pata kaise nahi chala

ACP (tensed): Yahi toh hairaani ki baat hai Daya ki jis gang ne apne aap ko tees saal tak chupake ke rakha military ya fir kisi aur crime branch ko bhanak tak nahi lagne di fir achanak yu tees saal baad inka plan aur inke saare irrade itni aasani se hamare haath kaise lag lage…kuch samajh nahi aa raha

Daya (confident): sir mujhe lagta hai ki jo yeh hame dikha rahe hain hai mamla woh hai hi nahi inka asli plan kuch aur hi hai (looking at him) waise sir hame jo information mili hai uske hisab se yeh gang karna kya chahti hai…. matlab inka plan kya sirf smuggling karna hai

ACP (taking a sigh) : Woh bhi koi aisi wasi smuggling deal nahi Daya yeh gang hamare dushman deshon ke sath milkar hamare desh mein drugs aur jahaa tak hame information mili hai (looking at him) shayad explosives bhi smuggle kar rahe hai …..sirf smuggling ka plan nahi lagta yeh (calculating something) kahi yeh bomb plant karne ke chakkar mein toh nahi

Daya (instantly): Haan sir yeh ho sakta hai (deep tone) lagta hai yeh gang smuggling ki aad mein hamare dusman deshon se supari le rahe hai (meaningfully) hamare poore desh ko tabah karne ki

ACP (same tone): Kuch kuch inka plan samajh mein aane laga hai Daya par iss point pe hame inke plan ko achi tarah se samajhna padega nahi toh desh mein tabahi mach jayegi (low tone) tabahi

Daya (changing the topic) : Sir waise woh log jinpar hamne attack kiya tha uss din kya woh bhi issi gang ke log hai?

ACP(tensed) : Haan Daya woh issi gang ke log the jinme se ek woh Raghav hai jo iss wakt bureau mein hai

Daya (confusingly) : Toh sir fir problem hi kya hai (stern) uska muh khulwa lete hai puri gang pakad mein aa jayegi

ACP (annoyed): Tumhe kya lagta hai Daya hamne koshish nahi ki (irritated) bohot koshish ki usse sach ugalwane ki par…

 _ACP tells him his whole encounter with Raghav and the danger that was glittering in his eyes and the tone in which he was talking. Daya just listened him with utter disbelief._

ACP (loud tone): Ek baar socho Daya agar uss gang ke ek mamuli aadmi ke saar per aisa khoon sawar hai toh poori gang milkar pata nahi kya kar sakti hai

Daya (shocked): Sir aapke kehne ka matlab hai ke woh sirf ek sample tha jisse ham choo tak nahi paye (sigh) yeh aasan toh bilkul nahi hoga sir

ACP (nodding silently) : Janta hun Daya…janta hun

Daya : Toh kya issi mission ko lekar uss din bureau mein aap DCP aur DIG sir se behas kar rahe the?

ACP (serious) : Haan Daya iss mission ke liye DIG sir ne Mumbai branch se tumhe aur Abhijeet ko chunna tha par pata nahi end moment par unhone apna decision badal diya (looking at him in pain) aur tum dono mein se kisi ek ko/

 _And he stopped in midway and moved his head down. Daya took a deep sigh and kept his hand on his shoulder. ACP_ nodded _assuringly and composed himself._

Daya (confusingly) : Par sir iss case mein CID ki involvement ….baat kuch samajh nahi ayi

ACP(strongly) : Sirf CID hi nahi Daya balki CBI, IB aur police force mein se bhi kuch log chunne gaye hai iss mission ke liye (proudly) jo bahadur hai aur wakt anne par hamari military ke saath kande se kandha milakar un dushmano ka samna kar sake (looking at him) par iss mission ko bohot secretive rakha hai …. Issi dar se ki kahi hamare iss plan ke execution se pehle hi iski khabar unke kaano tak pohoch jaye

 _Daya nodded silently.._

ACP(looking at his watch): Chalo Daya ab tum jao , 6:20 ho gaye hai (meaningfully) kahi Abhijeet tumhare pohochne se pehle na uth jaye

Daya (shocked): Kya 6:20am ho gaye sir baat karte karte time ka pata hi nahi chala

ACP (sad smile): Haan Daya baat hi kuch aisi thi

 _Daya got up and after bidding him bye started to move towards the hospital building. When suddenly he stopped in his tracks and turned towards ACP_

Daya(wet tone): Sir woh…woh mission ke liye kab nikalna hai

ACP(same tone) : Ek haafte baad (sighing) baaki details tumhe mil jayegi

 _Daya nodded silently and instantly left from there, hiding his tears. He entered the hospital building and hurriedly sat on the nearest bench. He allowed his tears to flow down his eyes, that he was storing from many hours. Each and every statement of ACP sir was revolving around his mind._

" _**Iss mission mein wapas laut aa pana mushkil hai"**_

" _**Ek galti aur tumhari jaan..""**_

" _ **Desh mein tabahi mach jayegi…tabahi"**_

 _And he jerked his head and rashly wiped off his tears._

 _He looked at the time 6:33am and suddenly realized something. He got up instantly and started running through the corridor, madly._

Daya (thinking):Shit! yeh kya ho gaya mujhse (sighing) Abhijeet ke phone mein 6:30am ka alarm band karana bhul gaya aur woh message(scared) woh message bhi band nahi kiya …agar usne pad liya toh (tensed) usse yeh baat chupana bohot hi mushkil ho jayega (strong) nahi aisa main hone hi nahi doonga …usse pata nahi chalne dunga

 _And finally he reached his room and opened the door hurriedly. As he entered the room he got a thundershock; Abhijeet was already up and was holding his mobile in his hand. His questioning plus serious glance was scaring Daya from inside but he tried to keep himself calm. Abhijeet kept the mobile aside and looked at Daya questioningly while Daya gulped his dry throat.._

 _ **a/n: Here comes the end of this chapter. I know it was little boring but still it's a part of my story. And I am sorry for being late this time and would try to update the next one soon.**_

 _ **Take Care**_

 _ **And don't forget to drop a review.**_

 _ **Vanshika~**_


End file.
